The Martial Artist, the Gunblader and the Beast
by Baby Yaoi
Summary: Seifer Almasy has been battling the beast within him for the past how many months, trying to keep the phantasm inside him from consuming him whole, but after one fight, he realizes that the beast wants someone even more than it wanted him - Zell Dincht.
1. Prologue

Title: The Martial Artist, the Gunblader and the Beast  
Author: Baby Yaoi  
Pairing: Seifer Almasy/Inner "Seifer" x Zell Dincht  
Rating: M (R)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, its characters, setting and the like.

* * *

**The Martial Artist, the Gunblader and the Beast  
**by Baby Yaoi

* * *

Prologue

Seifer Almasy, hated ex-knight of Ultimecia and over-all asshole of Balamb Garden, gazed past his sweat-drenched hair, his arms and legs shaking from his weight as his strength left him second after second, and tried to catch the eyes of his lover as the young, beautiful and sexy young man underneath him writhed and moaned nonstop, their shared body-heat coating their skin with a heavy sheen of sweat and intimate juices as Seifer pushed his organ deeper into the other man's glorious sanctum. Choking as his very own ball of sun not only clamped down hard on him but clawed at his back desperately the moment the head of his penis pushed past the ring of his anus, he literally growled out as he felt his eye color shift from sea-blue to silver and back, "Damn it, chickie... You're killing me here."

Zell Dincht lifted half-opened darkened eyes, his silver-blue eyes catching the gunblader's sea-blue eyes that seemed to glow with the help of the full moon's light from the left side of the room, and bit out fearlessly and impatiently, "Fucking fuck me already, you big fucking tease! Hyne, goddamn it..." He held on to Seifer's upper arms and forcefully pushed himself back against him, wincing and gasping as Seifer's cock pushed against his special spot dead on. "Oh, fuck, yesss..."

Seifer chuckled darkly at the martial artist's unashamed display of lust, the beast within him satisfied as well with his lover's unabashed display and receding to the background to enjoy the show. Seifer repositioned his knees for deeper and faster entry into the younger blonde, glad that he was fully in charge once again, and licked the side of the blonde's heated cheek in a sign of ownership. "Impatient much, chickie?"

"Shut up and fuck - oh..." Zell groaned brokenly as Seifer pushed forward slowly, teasing the nub deep in him with his large and hot cock. Lacing his fingers through the gunblader's semi-long locks, he tugged at them until his lips and Seifer's were separated by a millimeter, their heated breaths melting the skin off his bones. "Oh, ooh... Seifer..."

"Like this, huh?" Seifer teased mercilessly, not really waiting for an answer before he pulled back and slammed sharply into Zell, drinking in the loud cry that was about to pour down his smaller lover's wet lips and into their neighbors' ears. Drowning himself in the immense heat of Zell and throwing away his night-long agenda of teasing Zell, he rocked his hips powerfully against the martial artist's smooth legs and hips and sucked at his tongue as if he hadn't drank anything in a thousand years, earning himself a long, low whine of satisfaction from his lover. Releasing Zell's hot mouth after a few hard thrusts, he grabbed the blonde's legs and pulled them and himself up, keeping himself deep inside Zell as he looked down at the picture of his little chickie; spread-eagled, soft-brown skin slick with cum, saliva and sweat, blond hair tousled and spread across his cool, black bed sheets, silver-blue eyes tearing up as if live mercury sloshed inside the youth's body instead of blood, mouth open, face and chest flushed, his erection a deep red and pulsing in time with his heartbeat, Seifer's own erection stretching that special place of Zell to its limit... "Fucking shit," Seifer cursed heatedly.

"What?" Zell squawked out in confusion and indignation before Seifer fell on him and began fucking him for all he was worth, the gunblader's thighs keeping his body half-suspended on air, the wet sound of Seifer's cock driving into his loosened, wet and hot hole sending shivers up his spine, his tongue playing a mad game of tag with Seifer's, their chests rising and brushing against the other's at an increasing rate. Then, when he began seeing white flashes, his manhood quivering madly for release, he tore his lips away from his lover's and shouted a broken cry of release, lightning hitting his body as he came long and hard, his head thrown back as he clutched Seifer closer to him, semi-aware of Seifer's muffled groan against his ear, the older blonde slamming into Zell's one last time before hot, molten cum flooded his system, Seifer's stomach, wet with the martial artist's earlier ejaculation, rubbing against the youth's still-sensitive cock. Groaning, he pulled the gunblader down and molded himself against his lover's toned chest, nibbling on Seifer's nipple before whispering breathlessly, "Welcome home, babe."

He felt Seifer grin tiredly against his wet cheek as he bit down hard on the loose skin by his shoulder, murmuring sexily, "Happy birthday, babe," then pulled the comforter over their cooling bodies, his lips pressed against the martial artist's soft and warm neck, his still-large erection buried deep inside Zell. Smiling widely at the feeling of being crushed beautifully, Zell wrapped his legs around Seifer's waist and closed his eyes, running his fingers up and down the gunblader's back as they both immediately fell into the most comfortable sleep they've had in the longest time, feeling the full moon above them slipping behind a large cluster of clouds to give them both a moment of peace.

* * *

Baby Yaoi: Hello there, readers! ^_^ Well, I hope you guys liked the prologue. This is my first foray into the writing realm after HOW long, so I'm still kinda rusty. Bear with me a bit longer as I weave Seifer and Zell's tale and improve my writing skills at the same time. Oh, and FYI, I'm not really all that familiar with the whole Final Fantasy VIII game - I just really love these two characters so much that I had to place the scenarios playing inside my mind into paper/internet - so if there are some points that you FFVIII fans need to correct me on, please do. Thank you for reading and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 01: Where There's A Will

Title: The Martial Artist, the Gunblader and the Beast

Author: Baby Yaoi

Pairing: Seifer Almasy/Inner "Seifer" x Zell Dincht

Rating: M (R)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, its characters, setting and the like.

**

* * *

The Martial Artist, the Gunblader and the Beast**

by Baby Yaoi

* * *

Chapter 1

Despite being inside Balamb Garden, with it being the middle of December and a snowstorm raging outside like a spoiled child throwing a never-ending tantrum, two SeeD operatives were sweating bullets from their foreheads and their backs as they stood a foot away from one another, the Rank 1 operative holding his gunblade carelessly while the Rank A operative wiped the sweat away from his forehead with his black gloves impatiently, a look of pure displeasure on both their faces. When a large creature suddenly materialized itself before them from behind the sandstorm they stood in, both stepped forward eagerly and accidentally slammed into each other - very hard.

"Get out of my way, Almasy!"

"You get out of my way, chicken-wuss."

"You call me that _one_ more time--!"

"And what? You'll start clucking and pecking at your own droppings? Fascinating, really, but--"

"Shut the fuck up, Almasy, and move your ass!"

"Cursing so early in the day, chickie? And since when have you been looking at my--?"

Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Fujin and Raijin all exchanged a look that said everything and nothing as the two men on the screen broke formation and began attacking each other instead of the super-sized Malboro before them, the creature's tentacles and body stilling as it realized that both SeeD operatives had lost interest in and, ultimately, have forgotten it even stood before them.

Squall sighed heavily, pressed the delete button on the panel before him, and watched the Malboro disappear, muttering, "Might as well let them fight each other. It'll definitely take longer and they'll get more out of it than fighting the Malboro."

"But wasn't the goal of the exercise to work together?" Selphie asked with wide, blinking eyes, wincing when Seifer nearly hacked Zell's neck off with Hyperion before the martial artist dropped to the ground in a split second and kicked Seifer square on the chest hard, sending the taller blonde flying back. Selphie perked up at seeing the usual smug look on Seifer's face disappear from where he lay on the ground and squealed, "Ooo! Lookie! He's getting pissed!"

"Exactly what Zell has been waiting for," Rinoa nodded towards the screen as the two clashed together once again, the chains binding them down broken and both fighters ready to get down and dirty. Zell's expression was a shade darker than what they normally saw on his face when facing the stronger creatures on the field, and Rinoa looked up at Squall with a raised eyebrow. "You don't look entirely worried about the result of this battle, Commander dearest."

"Zell can handle him," Squall murmured back almost absently as he watched the dangerous dance on the screen, his gaze shifting to the upper-right side of the monitor. "Besides, wouldn't this be better than our original plan?"

Raijin and Fujin looked away from the nasty fight in unison, caught the stormy-gray eyes of Balamb Garden's Commander, and bobbed their heads once before heading out of the control room, Selphie giggling excitedly as she trailed them, Irvine and Quistis following the trio in a more relaxed manner.

Rinoa smiled a warm smile as she laced her arm around her boyfriend's tapered waist and said teasingly the moment the door shut itself, "Aren't we playing nice, Mr. Commander."

Squall grunted and watched his rival on the screen with admiration and anxiety etched on his face, his eyes following the trail of darkness that emanated from beneath Seifer's skin, the dark fog encircling both fighters' forms the harder they tried to trump the other. His attention drawn to the show of pure rage and power on the ex-knight's face, he whispered in resignation, "_Very_ nice."

* * *

Seifer snarled as he slammed the flat side of his gunblade into Zell's side and threw a heavy fire spell into the martial artist's head, watching with dark pleasure as the smaller blonde's eyes fell shut, his face going completely blank as his body flew a few distance away from the gunblader. When Zell slammed against the ground and simply lay there, Seifer took breath after breath as if he wouldn't ever breathe again and sheathed his weapon slowly. Looking down at the dark fumes sensually dancing around his fingertips, feeling the beast inside him howling for release, he clenched his hand into a tight fist and looked up at the video camera peripherally to his left.

Scowling when Squall chose to not say anything despite seeing what Seifer knew he saw, the gunblader half-limped to where Zell lay and nudged the blonde roughly on one side. When Zell gave a low groan, blood flowing freely down his forehead down the side of his face, the ex-knight knelt and tried to concentrate on calling Curaga, touching his finger to Zell's open wound and willing it close with difficulty. When Zell's eyes slowly began to open, Seifer pulled his finger back, glared down at the dazed youth, and growled, "Did you all know?"

Zell focused his gaze on his rival's strange dark-silver eyes, watched the darkness inside the ex-knight trying to force its way out of its vessel, and answered truthfully, "Not all of us, no. Just me, Squall and Rin."

"Fuck this," Seifer cursed heatedly, getting on his feet in an instant and shouting up at where the video camera was situated, "You happy now, _Commander_?" he practically spat out the title. "You caught the ex-knight with gunk in his soul. So, what now? Going to execute me before everyone in Balamb now that your whole posse and mine know the truth? Bet everyone'd love to celebrate that."

"Everyone save for me and Rin left the control room, Seifer," Squall's even voice came from all around the area. "We're the only ones who know of your...unique condition."

"And I'm supposed to get down on my knees now and lick your shoes in happiness?" Seifer literally spat out his disgust then and pointed to where Zell carefully picked himself up from the ground, one hand pressed against the still-closing cut on his head. "And you made me battle _chicken-wuss_ knowing that this _shit_ was still inside me? Knowing that I could have killed him if I let the - the _thing_ in me free? You're full of shi--"

"But you didn't set it free, Seifer," Rinoa's sweet and gentle voice came over the sound system, caressing its way into the gunblader's ears, as she continued, "And perhaps we have found a way to heal the beast of Ultimecia that has been trapped and festering inside you. Or, if it cannot be healed..."

Seifer stilled at that. "What do you mean?"

"We'll discuss this in a more private area," Squall's voice interrupted before Rinoa could answer, shutting the battle simulation program off and revealing to both fighters the exit door to the far right side. "Come up to my office and we'll enlighten you as to what we propose to do about the...you." Then, the monitor made an audible click that signified the end to the conversation.

Meeting Zell's angry and tired eyes with his own, Seifer nodded towards him and demanded, "And what is your role in this, chicken-wuss? Just following your _Commander_'s orders? Or do you feel pity and want to help me? 'Cause, let me tell you, I--"

"Shut the fuck up, Seifer," Zell growled as he pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself, glaring at the taller blonde from behind his ruined do. Running his hand through his now un-gelled fringe and tucking the loose ends behind his ears, he added, "And who says I'm doing this for _you_? You think the world revolves around you or something? Get off your high fucking horse." With that, the martial artist stalked towards the door that led to the exit, not even pausing when he felt Seifer's dark and looming presence directly behind him, snorting instead when the gunblader chose to elongate his steps until the gunblader was in front of the martial artist and _leading_ the way to Squall's office.

* * *

"You're all sick."

Zell leaned his head back against the cool wall of the large office as he watched Squall and Rinoa try to explain the benefits of their little project to Seifer, noting that wisps of dark energy had begun flowing out of the taller blonde's form once again, his eye color rapidly shifting from his normal sea-blue to that strange dark-silver color that sent a small shiver up Zell's spine for the second time that day. Crossing his arms across his chest, he kept his gaze on the dark wisps of energy playing with the ends of Seifer's hair and had to admit that the gunblader was indeed a piece of work.

Before Ultimecia, Seifer Almasy was already someone people had categorized as a 'god' of sorts, with his engaging sea-blue eyes, pale-cream skin, blond hair, six-feet-one body formed of toned muscles, ripped abs and immense power, and, adding the danger factor through his infamous smirk and shining eyes...even Zell could understand why people were drawn to him, why women wanted to sleep with him, and why men thought of him as a worthy training partner in their path of becoming stronger. That was then, though.

Now, with that thing, that _beast_ inside him, plus after what he had endured under Ultimecia's arm, the danger factor people had found to be intriguing before was an entity that overshadowed the physical strength and beauty of the gunblader. Women and men alike feared the ex-knight not because of how he looked, but what he emanated unconsciously with every single movement he made.

"You're all _fucking_ sick."

But not Zell, the martial artist admitted to himself. True, he had considered the gunblader a force that he had to battle, but never because he feared the older blonde and the entity that now lived inside him. No, never that. Watching as Seifer's entire body nearly disappeared behind a thick fog of darkness, the gunblader's eyes a striking dark-silver as he stood over both Squall and Rinoa with his hands clenched tightly at his sides, Zell felt that deep sting in his stomach for the nth time since first seeing the darkness that one night, remembering Seifer's naked and crumpled form shivering under the full blast of the communal showers after training, the darkness creeping all over his pale body maliciously as the gunblader dug his nails into his shaking arms, drawing blood...and tears.

"You're all _FUCKING _shit!"

Zell uncrossed his arms, pushed himself away from the wall, and stood before the person that was once Seifer and now a shared creature of darkness. Poking the gunblader hard on the center of his chest with his pointer finger, the martial artist practically hissed at his rival's face, "Either you try doing this with me or you continue to fight that thing inside you on your own. And, by what we've seen so far, the second option doesn't seem to be working so well, so you're stuck with me."

Seifer slapped Zell's hand away from his chest, glared down at the younger blonde, and snarled slowly to get his point across to all inhabitants of the room, "FUCKING. SHIT. I. AM. NOT. GETTING. IT. ON. WITH. YOU!"

And silence reigned supreme.

* * *

Baby Yaoi: And Chapter 1's here! Tan-ta-ta-taaan~ Hahahaha! Yep. Ah, it feels so good to write again. And, lookie here, my first cliffhanger. Yay! Yeah, yeah, I know, I will update as quickly as I possibly can. I'd like to thank **AkumuOokami** for reviewing and giving me my first good feedback in the longest time. Thank you so much, dearest. You definitely made my day. Oh, and for all who've read the Prologue, perhaps you noticed the changes I made to the title, summary and overall idea of the story I am weaving here. I've been tinkering with the idea of what happened to Seifer after the whole Ultimecia thing and thought, "Hmmm... What could he have possibly taken from an ordeal such as that?" and POOF! Out came "Inner" Seifer or 'the beast'. ^_^ Hope you all like things are going for the meantime and see you all in Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 02: Birthday Surprise

Title: The Martial Artist, the Gunblader and the Beast

Author: Baby Yaoi

Pairing: Seifer Almasy/Inner "Seifer" x Zell Dincht

Rating: M (R)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, its characters, setting and the like.

**

* * *

The Martial Artist, the Gunblader and the Beast**

by Baby Yaoi

* * *

Chapter 2

Rinoa coughed once, a heavy blush settling itself comfortably across her cheeks as Seifer's words hung in the air for a few seconds longer before dissolving into nothing. Peeking hesitantly up at Squall, she stifled a giggle upon seeing his face equally as red as hers might have been and turned to look back at how things were going to progress, entirely captivated with the two blondes before her.

Zell grimaced openly at the gunblader's choice of wording before snarling back, "Don't make it sound so obscene."

"I don't give a fuck what you want to call it," Seifer retorted heatedly. "I'm not getting it on with you, chickie, and your _Commander_," he practically spat out, "can go fuck himself for even suggesting that you become my partner. What is this, huh? Dincht's the White Knight and I'm the Beast of Darkness waiting to be cleansed?"

"So you'd rather have that thing inside you win by default rather than fight me and _perhaps_ come out victorious?" Zell motioned at the black wisps that coiled itself protectively around the older blonde, snorting at the dark look Seifer shot him. Reaching out, he passed his fingers through a web of dark wisps, shuddering at the feel of icy cold pinpricks attacking his skin, bones and blood upon contact.

Seifer shuddered as if he had felt exactly what Zell felt before pulling back and stalking towards the door, tossing over his shoulder, "If this is all, _Commander_, I'm outta here." The door slid open briefly then closed the moment the gunblader cleared the division, leaving the three friends staring after the blonde's billowing white trench coat in silence.

Zell cradled the hand that had touched the darkness emanating from Seifer to his chest, looked at Squall, and sighed in frustration. "Well...what now?"

Squall ran a hand down his face, releasing an equally long and frustrated sigh into his palm, as he closed his eyes and moved towards his desk. "We hope."

* * *

"Fucking Dincht, fucking Rinoa, _fucking_ Commander," Seifer seethed to himself as he stomped through the garden, sending younger cadets running for safety as he knocked those who failed to see him approaching against the wall. When he rounded a corner and turned towards the dormitory section, he watched the looks being shot his way and felt the thing inside him stir to life.

After his ordeal worth with Ultimecia, he had thought to end his life as a failed knight and leave it there. But was he allowed a proper venue for ending his life? No. Squall _fucking _Leonhart had to have everything his way, and when he had defeated Seifer and made his way to his next opponent, he left his _fucking_ lackeys behind to take Seifer away, to have the blonde 'cared' for.

Taken in by Balamb like a little lost puppy that had run away from home after biting its master, treated like a psycho when dealing with him in class or in training, scolding him like an extremely fragile vase that had chinks all over it, befriending him like they were approaching an wild animal, _pitying_ him like a child that had lost everything in the world and needed a helping hand -- he had had _enough_!

Snarling at a young cadet talking to his friend in the hallway, he pushed his way past them to stand before his door. He waited for the sensor to recognize his DNA makeup and slipped inside. Throwing his trench coat to one side and unzipping his training shirt, he made his way towards the bathroom, throwing his shirt to the ground before closing the door. Once undressed, he slipped into the tub, turned the shower on, and closed his eyes, feeling the water cleanse what it could cleanse.

Even in the darkness and solitude, he found no peace. The faces of the people in the garden swirled inside his mind, their eyes filled with emotions that ranged from pity to anger hitting him over and over every time they passed close to him. Even Raijin and Fujin, the two who he thought were his best friends for life, had abandoned him when the time had come to battle fucking Leonhart. He made a show of being all understanding and whatnot, but he didn't expect them to actually leave him. When they did...

Opening his eyes and finding his vision filled with steaming hot air, he turned the knob and rubbed himself down before placing on a loose pair of boxers and a loose shirt. Rubbing his still-drenched hair as he made his way to his bed, he felt himself relax fully for the first time that day, the beast inside him silent. The beast rarely left him alone in piece ever since the Ultimecia event, yet today, it almost seemed to be...purring.

What had happened?

Stopping in the middle of his walk, he stared into nothingness for a moment, feeling as if the silence that had taken over his body lasted for but a few seconds, but judging the pull of the sun and moon, he knew he had stayed in the same position for almost five hours, his legs trembling slightly. His table clock dinged once, announcing that it was well and truly midnight. Blinking at the sense of being stuck in a vortex, moving in slow-motion while everything else around him continued to speed up, he shook his head and closed his eyes. _Hyne, damn it..._

A loud series of knocks against his door jostled him from his thoughts. Frowning, he spared a glance at his door then continued to make his way towards the bed in hope of discouraging whoever was on the other side of the door to leave im alone. But, when he was a foot away from the bed, the knocks came again -- more of them, in fact. The people on the other side obviously had a death wish and Seifer, feeling the beast in him uncurl and growl, was ready to send them to their untimely deaths. Crossing the room in a few steps, he wrenched the door open, opened his mouth and--

--stared into a large blackforest cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEIFER!" a myriad of voices practically squealed at him, sending him stumbling back into his room as the Squall Brigade, along with Raijin and Fujin, stepped into his room and began to gravitate towards different parts of the room, some of them decorating the ceiling, the others rearranging the room, the others bustling around inside the kitchenette, the others fixing the cake and gifts on the table.

Stunned, Seifer just stared from the doorway, suddenly realizing what was happening. Glaring down at the little airhead whose name he never bothered to learn on his left, he growled, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"It's December 22, silly!" she replied happily, adding just in case he didn't know, "Your birthday!" Then, she continued decorating away, placing paper hearts and stars with glitter along the wall.

Scowling at the invasion of his sanctuary, he strode to where Squall and Rinoa were fixing the cake and gifts and shouted, "Get outta my room already! I don't need this shit!"

"No worries, Seifer." Rinoa patted him on the chest lightly as she brought out a few paper plates from a plastic bag nearby. "Everything here is easily disposed of, so you don't need to worry about washing and staining. There's a garbage bag nearby, and we didn't bring any alcoholic beverages, so we'll only bother you for a maximum of two hours."

"I don't give a _flying_ fuck--!"

"Now, now, Seifer," Rinoa soothed unsuccessfully, pulling him down to sit himself beside the huge cake they had prepared for him, pushing a small jawbreaker into his mouth, "we'll be out of your hair in no time. Besides, it's not every day you get to turn 19, you know. So relax and enjoy." She left him then, bustling around the others like a hummingbird on steroids.

Seifer almost wished she had pushed the jawbreaker deeper into his mouth - might have choked and died then and there and would have been spared this pathetic excuse of a birthday bash. Grimly watching everyone putter around him as he rolled the candy in his mouth, he felt the beast within him stir to life in response to his growing agitation, watching with twisted glee as those near him began to back away slowly as they felt the area surrounding him turn icy. Grinning at the confused looks some of the inhabitants of his room shared as they toggled with the air conditioner's dial, he dropped his head back lazily and stared into silver-blue eyes.

"Better keep that thing in you under a tighter leash," Zell murmured as he stared down into the gunblader's fiery eyes.

Snorting, he chose to remain in the same position as he replied in an annoyed tone, "Then get yourself and everyone else out of my room."

"Can't," the younger blonde responded with a small shrug.

Narrowing his eyes, Seifer growled threateningly, "If this is a plot you three have set to get me to agree to your fucked-up plan, then you're all--"

"Happy birthday, Seifer... Happy birthday, Seifer..."

_Hyne covered in bull shit..._ Tearing his eyes from Zell's, he watched as half the Squall brigade carried the huge blackforest cake with 19 sparkling candles towards him, the other half carrying a really huge gift that could fit half his body in it. Raijin and Fujin offered him two small grins as they carried two small boxes in their hands. When they all surrounded him, Rinoa pulling him up from his seat, he felt the irritation in him multiply tenfold at the looks he saw in their eyes; pity, annoyance...and hope.

As the song reached its climax, Rinoa dragged him towards his cake and shouted over the cheers, "Blow out your candles, Seifer! Go on!"

Everyone began cheering then, urging him to blow out his candles. When the noise escalated, the looks Seifer saw from everyone around him still the same as before - still as two-faced as the moment he was brought back from Ultimecia - he felt something in him snap, the beast in him howling in anger. Snarling at the fakeness around him, he grabbed the bottom of the cake, took a long and hard look at Squall Leonhart's stoic face to his left, and upended the cake on him, feeling an instant relief when the cheers turned into shocked gasps, the Commander sputtering in disbelief as chocolate bits, cherries and cake fell off his head and face to the ground.

Throwing the cake plate over his shoulder, he pushed his way past everyone around him and called out the moment he cleared his door, "Clean up this fucking mess and get the hell out of my room NOW."

And he was out.

* * *

Baby Yaoi: Thanks so much to **heavenscloud666** for reviewing! And thank you to all those who place this story on their ALERT list. It's such a nice thing to know that this story has garnered some attention (and lovin'). Hahahaha! Anyway, just a teaser, in the next chappies, Seifer and Zell are GETTING IT ON. Hope I get the inspiration to write this chapter soon. Might move to my other works first. But hey, who knows, right? See you all soon!


	4. Chapter 03: Bloody Dreams

Title: The Martial Artist, the Gunblader and the Beast

Author: Baby Yaoi

Pairing: Seifer Almasy/Inner "Seifer" x Zell Dincht

Rating: M (R)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, its characters, setting and the like.

* * *

**The Martial Artist, the Gunblader and the Beast**

by Baby Yaoi

* * *

Chapter 3

Zell watched as, one by one, the faces of the orphanage gang and Seifer's lackeys fell, some of them clenching their hands into tight fists, others looking worriedly from the closed door to their Commander's chocolate and whipped-cream head. When Rinoa made a soft, soothing sound before gently cleaning away the bits of cake left clinging onto Squall, everyone began moving as well, though no sound was made. Selphie knelt and began picking up pieces of the cake and dropping them on the cake plate Irvine held out. Quistis made her way towards the kitchen, mumbling something about a towel and dustpan. Raijin and Fujin moved to the side of the room and crossed their hands over their chests, sharing a look filled with so much and so little.

Then, Zell heard it. A soft sniffle from the ground. He watched as Selphie's shoulders began to shake slightly as she joked in a broken voice, "Well..._that_ didn't work..."

Grinding his teeth, he strode past his comrades and cleared the door in half a second, following his gut instinct as he made his way towards the training grounds. Overriding the codes, he slipped inside the room and strode towards the icy blonde standing before an angry Malboro in just his boxers and shirt. Just as Seifer was about to punch the generated beast, Zell broke into a run and kicked the enemy deep in the stomach, watching it disappear digitally as he landed. When the last pixel flew past him, he glared up at the silent blonde and growled out, "Asshole."

Seifer glared down at him. "You've got some nerve stealing my enemy."

"And you've got some nerve _walking_ out of your room," Zell spat out, pushing Seifer back roughly, not minding the wisps of darkness that clung to his palms from where they made contact with Seifer's skin. "You're an insensitive low-life, Almasy, and you're worthless!"

Seifer stood his ground and swatted Zell's hands away when the younger man tried to push him back again, the beast inside him waking up from its slumber. Feeling smoky wisps brushing the area underneath his skin, he warned, "Touch me one more time and you'll regret it, chickie."

In a movement so fast, Zell slammed his fist down on Seifer's right cheek and spat, "Bring it."

Seifer licked the blood from his cut lip, felt the beast in him rear its ugly head up fully at the taste, and brought it.

He threw punches, kicks and curses without missing a beat, allowing instinct to rule his body and not pay any heed to the warnings his brain desperately tried to send to him. He was semi-aware that he wasn't breathing, as if everything his body was doing defied its most basic need. He felt his chest flare up, heating from within like burning coals were being tended at a rapid pace. But he pushed all these aside at the sight of bright crimson marring the smaller blonde's skin, defiling the purity that seemed to glow from within him. Raising his right leg, he faked a roundhouse kick and anticipated Zell's drop, his left knee there to intercept the martial artist's chin from below. He watched Zell fall to the ground, moved forward, and suddenly felt it.

And just as soon as his mind got around to what it was exactly he was feeling, he was sucked into a vortex.

* * *

Zell groaned from his position on the ground, fighting off the bright balls of light that jumped mercilessly before his eyes, his ears ringing loudly. Struggling to get on his feet, he noted how still Seifer stood before him and wondered what had happened. Normally, the older blonde would have shoved his face into Zell's space and would deliver blow after blow of insults at his fallen opponent before leaving the area. To not attack Zell while he was down...

Growling, Zell shook his head quickly and stood, positioning himself for more punches. "Give up already, asshole? 'Cause I'm still-"

He ducked instantly to avoid Seifer's kick, blinking when he felt the air from the kick that had brushed his cheek _cut_ him. Jumping back, he focused his eyes on the blonde before him and felt cold mercury trickle up his spine. It was Seifer in front of him...but only to a certain degree, and Zell had no idea what to do.

Gone were the enchanting sea-blue eyes that brought men and women to their knees; silver-black eyes flashing to pure silver every once in a while stared chillingly back at him, roaming over his form as if the beast inside Seifer was considering its prey. Seifer's entire body was covered with black wisps, the darkness emanating within wrapping itself around the taller blonde's body, singeing the boxers and shirt until they fell of their owner.

Before Zell stood the beast in all its naked and raw glory, thick wisps of darkness taking on a tangible form, silver eyes glowing, sharp teeth peeking out of full, red lips.

"Oh, shi-" Zell gasped out before rolling to the side, the area where he stood a mere second ago nothing but rocks and dust. Just as his eyes managed to make sense of what he was looking at, his vision was filled black and silver, the wisps of darkness wrapping itself around his form and squeezing tight. His heart worked furiously to give him the air he needed, the man once known as Seifer giving him a cruel, sadistic laugh before squeezing him more, threatening to crush the martial artist's bones to a thousand pieces. Just when Zell thought his ribcage was going to collapse, the beast let out a wild laugh before throwing Zell free into the air and punching him square in the stomach a second after mid-air.

Zell fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and senses, his chest and stomach burning up, his throat straining for air, his sense of hearing temporarily gone. He felt the beast approach him from behind, fear making him crawl away from the source of danger before reason permeated his brain. _Got to get out of here! Got to warn the others!_ he shouted to himself, the thought of the students and his friends having to encounter Seifer as he was now driving him to force his muscles to move. He managed to move an inch towards the emergency panel when the beast launched itself at him and began tearing off his clothes.

...Tearing off his clothes?

Leaving his shirt in tatters and his baggy jean shorts ripped to shreds, Zell's sense of hearing returned with the beast's growl trickling into his ears, the sound low and long, as if the beast was appreciating the view he had uncovered - before pushing Zell's ass cheeks aside roughly. Zell's eyes widened, understanding what was about to happen and being able to do something about it two extremes that had no intention of meeting then and there. Gasping, Zell tried to shout something, anything, as he tried to move his body away from the dark form behind him, but the beast had no intention of letting his prey get away. Clapping one hand over Zell's mouth, the beast pushed his hot, hard, long member past the smaller blonde's tight ring and sank deep, deep, _deep_ in.

Zell's cries of pain were muffled, his gasps of shock, strain and disbelief bouncing back down his throat as the beast's member slid fully into his sanctum, its growl of satisfaction vibrating throughout its body and unto Zell's once he was seated to the hilt. Allowing Zell a few seconds to get used to the forced invasion, the beast then began to move, rocking back and forth gently at first, timing its thrusts to the Zell's breath intakes. Then, when Zell's mouth was released, the beast's hand going to the martial artist's penis and squeezing, the beast began to rock against him harder, faster, the force of the thrusts forcing Zell to place his hands against the ground and push back to keep from skidding.

The beast found his actions exactly what it wanted that it roared its approval loud and clear into the empty training grounds before moving enthusiastically against Zell, forcing gasp after gasp from the martial artist's mouth, a small sigh and groan mixing in with the gasps with every tug of his penis, the beast's hand warm and pulsating as if it were a part of the member drilling into Zell's hole exuberantly. When the beast hit that spot, that strange spot, in him head on three times in a row, Zell let out a low moan, his hips shuddering slightly as some of his cum leaked out of his member.

Amidst the chaos his brain was experiencing, a strong, clear voice shouted, _No, no, no, NO! Get a hold of yourself, Dincht! Get away! Get away NOW!_ Zell opened his eyes, feeling the burning fire in him induced by the beast slowly fade with every 'NOW!' his inner self shouted, and tried to lift one hand up from the ground.

As if hearing his thoughts and knowing what he was planning, the beast snarled angrily and slapped down hard on Zell's buttocks, forcing a startled cry from the small blonde, before roughly turning him around to face it and slashing its mouth down on Zell's, forcing the martial artist to swallow the beast's saliva as the raping continued. Zell's body and mind were on sensory overload: the painful, continuous drilling of the beast's member into his anus, its hot, thick saliva dribbling into his mouth and down his throat, the beast's right hand continuously slapping his ass cheeks, the left hand continuously tugging on Zell's penis, its black tendrils caressing every sensitive part of his body, over and over and over and over...

With a sharp cry, Zell came hard, feeling the beast come deep inside him too, its hot sperm like acid burning through the sensitive walls of his flesh. Wiggling away from the pain and the lips clinging to his passionately, Zell looked past tear-filled eyes, met the beast's bright silver-black ones, and whimpered, "Stop... Please..."

The beast stilled, its member throbbing inside Zell's anus faster and faster, as if preparing for another round.

Shaking his head tiredly, Zell reached out, cupped the beast's face, chasing away the darkness until he saw beautiful cream-colored skin underneath his fingertips, and gasped out, "Seifer... Stop... Come back..._please_..." Then he felt the acid burning inside him rise up and claim his consciousness, not seeing the silver-black eyes shift back to its original sea-blue color the moment his fingers fell away from the darkness.

* * *

Seifer stared silently down at the martial artist.

He stared in silent shock, the blood coating Zell's skin and Seifer's penis silencing the voice in his head that had been calmly stating for the last how many minutes, "This isn't real. It's all just a fucked-up dream."

He knew it was real. He knew it wasn't a fucked-up dream. He knew that everything he saw and did, though uncontrolled, were still done by him and the thing in him. He knew that the beast had taken control of his body, had terrorized the martial artist, had nearly killed him, had fucked him...

"No..." He drew his member out of Zell's bloodied hole, stumbled to his feet and looked at his blood-stained hands. "No..." Shaking his head, he backed away slowly, then moved faster and faster. "No." Not caring that he was naked and stained with blood, he pushed the panel door open and slipped outside, running to Hyne-knew-where, internally screaming "NO! NO, DAMN IT! NO!" until he drowned in the voice and begged to stay submerged forever.

* * *

Baby Yaoi: Hello there, everyone! (smiles and waves) Sorry for not updating in a really long time - sorry to say, and please forgive me for this, but expect my writing to be like this in the future as I only write when I feel like writing and, lately, the mojo has been avoiding me. I know, I know, "Bad Writer! Naughty Writer!" But I will do my best to update when I can. I hope that the 'getting it on scene' above semi-made-up for my long disappearance. :-) Thanks so much to **NocturnalSea** (Thanks so much for the review!), **ShindoShuichi **(Thank you so much for telling me that! I was thinking about my friend's birthday and placed it in unconsciously. Hahaha! Oops!), **SarahXxUnlovedxX **(Thanks for that and I totally agree! I hope I'm doing the pair proud, though...) and** BubblyScientist **(I'm not gonna lie here, but your comment definitely made my day. Thank you so much!) for reviewing and I hope to see you guys and others in the future chappies!


End file.
